


just a moment

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Clawing, Drabble, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adora and Catra had a complicated relationship.





	just a moment

Catra violently tore Adora’s clothes off with her sharp claws, growling at her former lover, exposing her fangs to her. Adora let out a moan and pulled Catra’s hair, causing both females to fall to the ground, with a loud sound.

 

Both were angry, furious at each other, yet here they were, violently undressing each other as their urges became to much. Both had so much built up rage, angst, and lust, and now the cup had finally ran over, and all of those emotions were let loose in a giant explosion.

 

Adora let out a moan of pain and pleasure as Catra clawed deeply into her back, and Adora clawed Catra in response. No way near as hard, but she got a response as she saw her tail curl for a split second.

 

The next seconds were a blur, but before she knew it, Adora inserted two fingers into Catra’s warm entrance, and violently began to thrust against the woman’s sweet spots, causing her to let out a mixture of a hiss and a moan. They had done this countless of times back in the Horde, yet this was the first time it was fueled by pure anger.

 

Adora curled her fingers as she sped up the thrusting, while Catra continued to claw the woman’s back, hard, but not enough for it to draw blood.

 

Catra’s breathing sped up, and the intensity of it all made her hit the edge after merely two minutes. As she came, she let out a loud scream, and enjoyed the feeling as her body relaxed, while still feeling the anger when she looked at Adora.

 

She got up, took her torn clothes, and turned around, not saying a word as she left.

 


End file.
